Question: What is the least common multiple of 8 and 20? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(8, 20) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 8 and 20. We know that 8 x 20 (or 160) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 20 until we find a number divisible by 8. 20, 40, So, 40 is the least common multiple of 8 and 20.